Gewngate, or RIP TDN Part 3
17:51 you know what is subtle 17:51 gewn 17:52 <+Moneyballer024> That message you left on CD's wall was gross 17:52 <+Moneyballer024> TDN are you gewn or nah 17:52 <@TDA15> TDN is Gewn's #1 fan 17:52 Who else does Scott McCord voice besides the male ice skater and Owen? 17:52 <@TDA15> Brody 17:52 <+Moneyballer024> Jody 17:53 <@TdiAlex> trent 17:53 <@TDA15> RR contestants 17:53 <+Moneyballer024> *Brody whatever the fuck his name was 17:53 <@TDIFan13> 14:51 Subtle Ryan. Real subtle 17:53 gewn 17:53 Yeah I meant RR contestants. Who is Brody again lulz? 17:53 <@TDIFan13> I WAS SUBTLE 17:53 <@TdiAlex> geoff's husband 17:53 <+Moneyballer024> Jody is Geoff's bro 17:53 <+Moneyballer024> Fuck 17:53 Oooooo 17:53 Okay 17:53 <+Moneyballer024> *Brody 17:54 <@TDA15> NOT AS SUBTLE AS GEWN I BET 17:54 Okay 17:54 <+Moneyballer024> Gewny tunes 17:54 I am gonna regret asking this 17:54 <@TDA15> ^omg 17:54 <+Moneyballer024> CD'S AVATAR 17:54 Why are you saying Gewn? 17:54 <@TDA15> PM 17:56 Rahmeek 4a4eaaea@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.78.170.234 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 17:56 WM 640c79da@gateway/web/freenode/ip.100.12.121.218 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 17:56 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT WM by ChanServ 17:56 <+TotalDramaNaruto> Yooo 17:56 <@WM> hi 17:56 hi WM! 17:57 <@WM> Hello. 17:57 <@TDA15> Hi 17:57 do you accept gewn as your lord and savior? 17:57 <@WM> yes! 17:57 * WM bows down 17:57 :D 17:57 <@TDA15> #gewnsquad 17:57 <+Moneyballer024> Smfh 17:57 <+TotalDramaNaruto> All hail the goth queen 17:57 Moneyballer024 ~chatzilla@cpe-74-78-170-234.maine.res.rr.com has left #TDWIKI-CHAT [] 17:58 <+TotalDramaNaruto> May her streaks be forever teal 17:58 Moneyballer024 ~chatzilla@cpe-74-78-170-234.maine.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 17:58 WB 17:59 Moneyballer024 ~chatzilla@cpe-74-78-170-234.maine.res.rr.com has quit ChatZilla 0.9.92 [Firefox 40.0.3/20150826023504] 17:59 <+TotalDramaNaruto> damn 17:59 <@TDA15> It's very gewn in here now 17:59 my fave ship is TotalDramaGewnuto 17:59 <@TDA15> I mean quiet 17:59 <@TDA15> whoops 18:00 <@WM> my favorite month is june 18:00 the hills are alive with the sound of gewn 18:00 <@TDA15> Because it rhymes with gewn? 18:00 17:59 <+TotalDramaNaruto> damn 18:00 MB died. 18:00 <@WM> how'd you know?! 18:00 <@TDA15> Gewn is the answer to everything 18:01 2+2=Gewn? 18:01 I think so. 18:01 <@TDA15> yes 18:01 congrats TDF you have a math degree now! 18:01 :o 18:01 we're so proud of you for graduating from the university of gewn 18:02 Wait till I inform Professor Hawking that we've found the answer to all the universes questions. 18:02 or should we say 18:02 professor GEWNing 18:02 <@TDIFan13> I miss CD :( 18:02 It's amazing how my one comment turns into this 18:03 <@TDA15> And the comments creator won't even acknowledge it :) 18:03 <@TDA15> We're not even trying to be subtle :) 18:03 TDN WHATS GOOD 18:04 Subtle deez nuts 18:04 18:04 <+TotalDramaNaruto> o.o 18:04 ^ My new emote. Hate on it and die. 18:04 back 18:04 omg 18:04 <@TDA15> TDN DO YOU ACCEPT GEWN AS YOUR LORD AND SAVIOUR 18:05 <+TotalDramaNaruto> SINCE 2008 18:05 RueDinner ad361fda@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.54.31.218 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 18:05 <+TotalDramaNaruto> Always and forever 18:05 <@WM> is gewn your favorite character, anyone? 18:05 Bye ^ 18:05 Nah not me 18:05 <@WM> lol 18:05 <@WM> TDN? 18:05 <@WM> HBU? 18:05 TDN 18:05 READ 18:05 IT 18:05 CAREFULLY 18:05 <@TDA15> DO YOU LIKE DRAWING TDN 18:05 OKAY 18:05 <@TDA15> ANSWER ME 18:06 <+TotalDramaNaruto> Uh... 18:06 <+TotalDramaNaruto> Yes? O.o 18:06 OH MY GOD 18:06 Rahmeek has changed nick to Moneyballer 18:06 <@TDA15> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaNaruto/Drawing_gwen 18:07 <@TDA15> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaNaruto/Drawing_gwen 18:07 <@TDA15> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaNaruto/Drawing_gwen 18:07 PLS 18:07 <@TDA15> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaNaruto/Drawing_gwen 18:07 <@TDA15> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaNaruto/Drawing_gwen 18:07 <@TDA15> FOR FUCKS SAKE TDSN 18:07 <+TotalDramaNaruto> GAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSP 18:07 WE SPELLED GWEN AS GEWN 18:07 <+TotalDramaNaruto> YOU DIRTY 18:07 <+TotalDramaNaruto> RACHET 18:07 HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE OH MY GOD 18:07 <@WM> it took you that long? 18:07 <+TotalDramaNaruto> RECEIPT GRABBING ASS 18:07 EVERYBODY LIKE MY COMMENT ON THAT BLOG 18:07 MAKE ME WIKI FAMOUS Category:Content